Sweet Sweet Love
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: England has no idea what America has in store of him. What is it? contains vore


Sweet, Sweet Love (Vore)  
AmericaxEngland

It was Halloween night, young Alfred is dressed up as a cowboy like in the movies. Young Alfred went to one of his neighbor's door and knocked on the door, as it open, a young teenage about Arthur's age opened the door and he said, "Oh petit Alfred that is quite the costume you have." "Trick or Treat, I'm a cowboy, Francis." Young Alfred replies to Francis as he puts candy into his bag. As Alfred about to thank Francis he heard, "Alfred, h-how have been?" Alfred saw his twin brother, Matthew, wearing a polar bear costume, and hiding behind Francis's leg. Alfred was happy when he got to see his twin brother, "Mattie, I've been fine and Arthur has been doing great. Well I better go I don't want Arthur to worry about me." O-  
Okay, I'll see you later Alfred." Matthew said as Alfred was leaving then Francis shouts at Alfred, "Tell mon cher that I said 'Bonjour'!" "Alright, see you later." Alfred replied as he continued to run home to Arthur.

~Jason appears and slashes the screen Time Skip~

Alfred made it home; he went through the front door, jumped at Arthur, who was sitting on the couch reading his book, "ARTHUR, I'M BACK!" "A-Alfred. Oh don't do that, I know its Halloween, but you know to be careful, okay." Arthur said making Alfred pout and replies, "Oh your no fun, but at least I can have my treat." and he hugged Arthur around his neck. Arthur laughed at Alfred's expression then realized something, "Alfred, your treats are on the chair right there." No not those, Arthur. You re my treat for this year." Alfred said giving a pout face as Arthur had a shocked expression then giggled at Alfred, "But I really mean it; someday I'll show what I mean then you could do it for me as well." "Alright, alright, I'll keep ahold of your promise and as well as myself." Arthur said pulling Alfred onto his lap, so he could sit down, and hugged Alfred as Arthur hugged him back. But when the Revolutionary War came and gone Alfred never kept the promise; so Arthur forgot about it.

~Jason Appears and slashes the screen Time Skip~

200 years pat after the Revolutionary War, the World Meeting had just ended, but just as when everyone was gathering their papers into their folders, Alfred shouted, "Hey everyone, I'm hosting a Halloween party this year at my house and everyone will be needing to bring a special treat to the party so at midnight they can exchange it to someone special that you care about." "Alfred that sounds like Valentine s Day rather than Halloween, da." Ivan said as Alfred finished talking and then Alfred added, "Mmm good point Ivan. Mmm let s see. Ah I have the very idea, how about we still keep the idea of exchanging something special, but you wear the scariest costume and scare someone you care about." "Mow that s muy bueno, Alfred." Antonio said as everyone started to agree to the idea, but Arthur didn't say anything, so he left the room, but didn't notice Alfred followed him out of the room just a few minutes later.

As Arthur walked down the hallway, but he felt like he was being followed, so turned around, and no was there. So he ran as fast as he could and as he ran as fast as he could and as he ran he looked back once again to see if someone was behind; no one was behind him, but when he looked in front of him he had bumped into him something causing him to fall backwards, but the impact of falling onto the ground never came as he felt a pair of strong arms holding him, "You need to learn to pay attention, Artie." Arthur knew that voice anywhere; so he looked up in front of him, and saw a pair of sky blue eyes and sandy blond hair with a cowlick sticking up, "Alfred F. Jones, I don't know what you re planning, but it won't work and also my name is not 'Artie' it's Ar-ah-what do you think you re doing!?" Arthur screamed as Alfred cut him off by licking his neck up to his ear. Alfred replies as he has his lip brushing against his ear, "What I wanted to know if my treat was sweet enough." "Wh-What are you talking about?!" Arthur shouted back at Alfred as he pushed him off of him and ran out of the building, but didn't notice the mischievous smirk he had as he replies, "You'll find out soon enough, Arthur, you'll see soon enough."

~Jason appears and slashes the screen Time skip~

Halloween night arrived and it was time to head out for Alfred s Halloween party; so Arthur decided to go as a vampire this year for Halloween. Arthur had to go, because if he doesn t then Alfred wouldn't leave him alone for it. Also Arthur has notice that Alfred hasn t eaten any hamburgers or anything for the matter for a long time. This started to concern Arthur, but then he realizes that he always does this for Halloween so he can eat all of his candies. So he got his treats for the party and head on over to Alfred's house.

~Jason appears and slashes the screen Time Skip~

Arthur made it to Alfred's house, he knocked on the door, and after waiting a few minutes, Alfred came and opened the door, "Artie, finally you showed up." "Well it's not my fault that my car decided to die on me." Arthur replies and noticed that Alfred was in his Jason costume again. Alfred moved aside so Arthur can come into Alfred's house and after Alfred closed the door, and then Vlad called Alfred over in talking to him about something. Arthur ignored it and went over to talked to Kiku for a while; as Arthur was talking to him someone bumped into him screaming, "Ludwig! Ludwig! Help Me!" turns out it was Feliciano being chased by Gilbert, Ludwig's older brother, making Feliciano fell on top of Arthur, "Oh Arthur, I' really sorry." "It's okay; I know that it was an accident besides I saw Gilbert chasing you, Feliciano, so I figured that you were going to end up bumping into a lot of people in the process." Arthur explained. But Arthur didn't notice a certain American saw the whole thing making him jealous.

~Jason appears and slashes the screen Time Skip~

As everyone continued to talk, they heard the grandfather clock bell started to ring indicating it was midnight, everyone started to scurry about, started to scare anyone that they care the most, and then gave them their special treats to them in return, well everyone except Arthur. Arthur was sitting on a couch watching everyone scare someone and give them a treat. Arthur knew that no one even liked or loved him, so he got up from the couch, and started to head out to the garden, but he didn't notice someone with sky blue eyes watching him. Arthur was outside of the house and sitting on one of the benches outside just staring up into the sky looking at the stars.

As he was looking at the stars he didn't notice someone was behind him, grabbed a hold of Arthur, turned him around in seeing a chainsaw coming at him, and Arthur screamed his head off as the chainsaw coming at him. The chainsaw stopped instantly at Arthur just a few inches away, the man wearing a Jason mask pulled the chainsaw away back, and cut it off. Before Arthur could speak, he was being lifted on the person's shoulders, and ignored Arthur s screaming of putting him down or something. As Arthur was carried back into the house, everyone had already left with their lovers, and leaving Arthur with..., "ALFRED! WHAT THE BLOODY...ngh...ARE YOU DOING, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANCES!?"Arthur screamed as part of the house had some lighting on and it gave Arthur a chance of seeing who his kidnapper, "Mmm, don't wanna." Alfred replies as he carries him up the stairs to his room.

Alfred opens the door by kicking it open, since he had it barely opened, and Arthur was now nervous of what was going to happen of what Alfred was going to do. Alfred entered his room; he turned back to the door, closed it with his foot, and used one of his free hands to lock the door. As soon Arthur heard the lock came on, he knew he was in deep trouble now, then Alfred turn back around and walks towards the bed which he tossed Arthur down on to making him bounce a few times, "A-ALfred, wh-what do you think your doing?!" "Enjoying my special treat, silly." Alfred said as he hovers above Arthur and started to lick his neck making Arthur moan, "Ah-A-Alfred, st-stop... HEY! WHAT DO YOU THNK YOU RE DOING?!" Arthur screamed as Alfred gave him a lick across his face, Alfred then lick his lips, and pulls Arthur on to his lap, then whisper in his ear, "Remember when I said, 'your my special treat' and when I was little I said that I will show you someday. Now I get to; with you, Arthur." Alfred said in a husky voice as he nibbles on Arthur's ear making him shiver and try to struggle out of his iron grip. Alfred lifts up Arthur just barely off of the bed and opens his mouth as wide as he can, "A-Alfred l-let me go, I'm not sure of what I did and I'm sorry for it; now please let me go." Arthur pleaded with Alfred, then Alfred closed his mouth, and pulled Arthur into a kiss making Arthur blush as his eyes widened at this moment. Alfred then pulls away and said, You ll find out why I want this, Arthur." He then opens his mouth again.

Arthur could see the drool dripping from the ceiling of his mouth and Arthur was shivering at the sight. Alfred places his hand at the back of Arthur's head and slowly pushes Arthur's head into Alfred's mouth Arthur was in shock that he didn't notice Alfred was bring him to his mouth. As Alfred brought Arthur close to his mouth, he gave Arthur a good lick across his face, making Arthur back to his senses, and began to struggle, "A-Alfred, p-please st-stop!" Oh you taste so sweet, I can't wait any longer." Alfred said and started to lift Arthur higher, as Alfred tilts his head back in opening his mouth wider, and Arthur could actually see the inside of his mouth to his esophagus, 'I can't believe it, I' going to be swallowed alive, by the young colony that I raised.' Arthur said to himself as Alfred brings him closer to his mouth.

Alfred brings Arthur's head first into his mouth and start to lick his face as he moan at the taste. Arthur couldn't believe it he was going to be swallowed alive by Alfred. Alfred continued to push Arthur further inside of him. Arthur could feel Alfred push him further inside and listening to his moans that started to make Arthur blush. Arthur had enter Alfred's throat; it was very tight, but for some reason it felt like getting hugs and kisses, so make it more fun for Alfred, he began to make a struggle-like movement, and making Alfred moan like crazy, "Ohh mmm, ckep whoing whoat (Ohh, mmm, keep doing that)." Alfred said moaning with a mouth of half of Arthur up to his waist.

Arthur continued doing his struggle-like movement as he continues further down Alfred's esophagus and within a few more minutes, Arthur was pushed through the opening of his stomach. Alfred felt Arthur starting to enter his stomach and notice a bulge is starting to appear, so he continues to push Arthur further to get him. Arthur started to enter more into Alfred's stomach and he noticed Alfred's stomach started to expand on its own. Alfred just had to swallow Arthur's legs then he would have Arthur fully inside of him, so he shoves Arthur's leg in just a little harder. So when he was at his feet, Alfred uses both of his hand, and pushes Arthur's feet into his mouth. Alfred closes his mouth completely and gives one final gulp in finishing swallowing Arthur.

Arthur's leg finally followed behind him, Arthur was now even more terrified of what was going to happen next, was he going to die that was his first thought. Alfred sighed in relief as Arthur was finally inside of him, feeling him actually struggling and his pretend one he was doing, and Alfred licked his lip, and gave a loud belch as he rubs his bulge stomach with his hand, "Mmm, how do you like it in there." "Do I like it? Do I like it? Alfred...why...why would you do this to me, your own big brother?" Arthur said as he curls up against his stomach muscle then a reply of a familiar laugh, "I did it, because I loved you more than a brother and so this is why I did this. To show you what I meant all those years ago." Alfred explains to Arthur of why he did and Arthur couldn't believe it, Alfred did it and just for him, but one question still bothered him, "I'm not going to digested, m I love." "No, this is where my friend Vlad comes in. You see, I asked him in making a potion for me in making the stomach acid disappear until I was done having you inside of me." Alfred explains of the plan and Arthur understood it now of why Vlad had called Alfred over. Arthur could hear Alfred's breathing and heart beats it was very soothing for him, "I love you, Arthur." "I love you, too, love." Arthur replies then he felt movement made Arthur worried at first, then he heard Alfred, "Don't worry, I' just getting ready for bed. Night Artie." "Night, love." Arthur said as he lay against his stomach muscle, but before could go to sleep Alfred was shuffling in bed and finally was able to get the covers over himself and his bulge stomach. Alfred feels right to sleep and as Arthur fell to sleep, he said to himself, 'Next year, I'll return the favor to him...into a...NAGA or probably in my costume like he did.' After Arthur said that he went into a deep sleep planning for next Halloween 


End file.
